


Float

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: SPN750, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean floated in the water, lounging comfortably in his inner tube.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4
Collections: SPN750





	Float

Dean floated in the water, lounging comfortably in his inner tube. It was warm out, with a light breeze and this bit of the river had just the right amount of shade. His six pack of beer, kept cold in the river and trailing him on a bit of twine. The only sounds were the wind through the trees and the murmuring of the water. The water felt good against his skin as his hand and feet dangled in the water. His eyes were closed, watching the light and dark play against the back of his eyelids as he drifted under the tree branched. He could almost fall asleep. Now, this was a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> SPN750: Quiet


End file.
